Blood Of My Blood
by LeviIsEverything
Summary: "One day I hope you'll no longer view me as the daughter of Rido Kuran, but as the chain that links both our love deprived existences to one another. And until that day arrives i'll continue to admire you from afar."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 _Kaname Kuran, the man who possessed power far greater than any immortal being that ever resided the earth. But no amount of power could save him from the heartbreak his precious Yuki inflicted on him when she abandoned him for another man. She chose to love someone besides himself, a lower creature managed to steal his lover away from him, Zero Kiryu, he was the man Kaname despised most._

 _He remembered the day so vividly, when she confessed her feelings to him for the ex-human. The way she cried, how her face contorted into one of guilt and sadness, the way she pleaded for him to forgive her. But his face remained impassive throughout the entire thing. Despite the aching in his heart he couldn't bring himself to voice his own grief. She loved someone who wasn't him, and no matter how hard it was for him to see her leave him, he couldn't take his precious Yuki away from the one she truly loved._

Kaname's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the voice of his previous bride rang through his ears like a melody. He tilted the side of his head to face her, his wine orbs scanned her innocent features as well as the silk that hugged her slender frame. The white gown she wore only heightened her pure nature, her curled chocolate locks fell down to her waist were they swayed at a calm pace, her wide doe eyes shone with a mix of nervousness as well as happiness and the onyx choker that clung tightly around her delicate neck added a slight maturity to the look. Overall Kaname found her appearance to be breath taking.

"Onii-Sama, i'm so glad you could make it!" Yuki spoke with a slight giddiness in her voice.

It was the day of her wedding, the day she officially gives herself to Zero Kiryu, the day she no longer remains as a Kuran or Kaname's lover. He feigned a small smile and brought his pale hand up and cupped her blush tinted cheek.

"I'm glad I could be here for you, Yuki." Kaname responded. Although his words were sincere he couldn't refrain the dark undertone that invaded his voice. Yuki however remained oblivious to this and continued expressing her immense gratitude.

* * *

Kaname sat solemnly on a wooden oak stool that was stood facing a row of exquisite wines and other expensive alcoholic beverages. After the wedding ceremony had ended he took it upon himself to departure from the grand hall, that was filled with nothing but music and dancing, and into a bar. He could no longer bare seeing the smiles on both the newly wed couples faces, how they were filled with nothing but pure bliss. He couldn't help but think of how that was supposed to be him, how he was supposed to claim Yuki for his own, protect her with his life and cherish her with all his heart. But those positions were now taken by that wretched Kiryu.

 _Gulp_

Kaname brought the clear glass down from his soft lips and placed it on the counter with a small thud. His throat slightly burned due to the whiskey he had downed in one shot. But no matter how much he swallowed the emptiness inside of him seemed to only grow.

With a sigh he got up from the stiff chair and made his way outside and back to his mansion.

* * *

Kaname exited his black limousine, accompanied by two guards, and made his way through the white double doors. He took of his coat and began making his way up the staircase and into his office. Only for him to be disturbed by a loud knock on the door. In an attempt to get rid off the aggravation, he brought his index and middle finger up to his temple and began rubbing it in a smooth circular motion, before appearing downstairs in a flash.

The door opened and to Kaname's surprise there stood a small girl, no older than three, with long black flowing hair and a familiar set of mismatched eyes.

She just stood there staring at him with an intense gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Kaname stared. And so did the girl. They were both seated opposite each other on two black leather couches that were centered in the middle of the colossal living room, on top of them loosely hung a silver chandelier with specks of gold decorating its outer shell. They were surrounded by paintings that were shrouded in antique frames, they hung on the crimson walls in a stiff manner. But the most fascinating sight were not the paintings nor the chandelier, it was the two expressionless vampires who possessed an other worldly beauty.

"Who are you?" Kaname questioned after a tense silence, It had been around 10 minutes since he met this unknown girl and he was intrigued as to why she was here. He could already sense she was a pureblood, and the more his burgundy eyes pierced into her azure and red ones, he couldn't help but compare her to him.

Blink

The girls face morphed into a confused expression. She continued staring at him for a few more seconds before clumsily getting off the couch and making her way over to him.

Kaname only stared in amusement as he witnessed the frail creature fumble to walk in a straight line without falling. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably as she tried to keep her balance. Despite only having a meter difference between them, the enigmatic girl made it seem as if she had been walking for miles.

Eventually she reached her destination, she stood next to Kaname and reached for his knee, before wrapping her dainty arms around his legs and climbing onto his lap. Kaname subconsciously wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her close into his chest, waiting in anticipation for her next actions. It appeared to Kaname that she posed no threat, well even if she was three he still remaind cautious.

As kaname's gaze cast down onto the girls soft features, he couldn't help but compare them to his precious Yuki's, the way both their hair flowed in a soothing pace, how their eyes were wide filled with nothing but innocence and the way they clung onto him with tenderness, he couldn't help but caress her cheek imagining it was Yuki.

The girl tilted her head so it was now fully cupped into Kaname's large hand. Kaname found the gesture appealing, he hadn't been shown much comfort or love since Yuki's departure, thus making him want more.

She tightly clutched onto his hand with her chubby fingers and leaned her head back before closing her eyes, presumably to sleep. Kaname just watched the odd girl as she laid there in a peaceful state. He was jealous at how easy it was for her to fall out off consciousness, Kaname wasn't as lucky. He continued admiring her before removing one of his hands from his lap and bringing it up to her soft raven locks. He began stroking it with care. They were soft, just like Yuki's.

As he continued to dwell in his thoughts, he felt the girl shift in his lap. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and to Kaname's surprise, she smiled. He found the look on her face to be pure. He appreciated how genuine the smile was, so much so he couldn't help but smile back.

The girl then reached up to his face and buried her face into his neck. Kaname enjoyed the way she held him, he couldn't help but do the same.

As she began once again falling unconscious she whispered something that bewildered Kaname.

"Mine." Her words seemed possessive, like when a child gets a new toy and doesn't want anyone else to touch it.


	3. Chapter 3

Toys

Kaname watched the sleeping girl with a content smile on his handsome face. He had taken her upstairs and placed her in his king sized bed, a few minutes after she succumbed to sleep. He couldn't help but remain seated next to her, and watch her as she lay in such a peaceful state. He hadn't known her long, not even long enough to get her name, assuming she even had one. He was completely bewildered as to why a pureblood was alone and unattended to. But right now he didn't want to question what was going on, he just wanted to watch this frail girl sleep. As unusual as it was, Kaname had realised being next to this enigma had made him feel something he had believed he had lost. Happiness. And he was going to cling onto that as long as he could.

Kaname reached out his pale hand and gently stroked the girls soft cheek. It was slightly pink and felt warm on his fingertips. He loved the feeling of her warmth, it felt so foreign but he gladly welcomed it.

Suddenly he felt something clasp onto his arm. He brought his gaze down so it was now resting on the girl. She had subconsciously wrapped her dainty hands around his larger arm and cuddled against it. Her grip was tight, as if she didn't want to ever let go, he made no protest against it.

A couple of hours passed by and the girl had still attached herself onto Kaname with no movement of letting go. It was as if she was cuddling against a stuffed bear of some sought. Kaname had also not made any movement of letting go. It was as if both these creatures had just found each other after being separated for years, but to be more exact it was almost as if they had both found something to connect with. Each other.

Just then her eyes fluttered open, she looked around as if she were in a daze. Her mismatched eyes landed onto Kaname causing a bright smile to form on her pink lips. She abruptly launched herself onto the wide eyed vampire and leaned her forehead onto his chest. She brought her face up and stared intently at his head.

"Pwetty!" She shouted with a slight giggle. Kaname assumed it was her attempt at pronouncing the word 'pretty' either way he found it cute.

"Pretty? What's pretty?" Kaname questioned in amusement.

"Pwetty haiwr!" She exclaimed whilst tugging at a strand of Kaname's hair. Kaname could only sit there and watch as she continued to play with it. Not that he minded much. Despite the slight pain in his scalp, Kaname couldn't help but let out a barely audible chuckle as he watched the odd girl giggle in glee as she pulled on his once neatly combed hair.

Kaname had just re entered his colossal mansion with multiple bright pink and blue bags. Countless amounts of toys lay cramped into them. Kaname had decided to buy the nameless girl a few gifts, hoping to see her smile again. He had spent hours picking and choosing numerous bears, dolls and other child friendly toys, all in the hope to make the small girl happy.

As soon as he walked in he began searching for the girl. He had left her with several maids as well as bodyguards to keep her out of harms way.

As his eyes landed on her small frame he began making his way towards her.

As both their eyes made contact, Kaname had no time to account for what happened next. The toys he was once holding were now scattered onto the ground, whilst Kaname was pulled back by the small force that had wrapped itself against him. He looked down and smiled before wrapping his arms around her torso. He grabbed one of the fallen bears and brought it towards her. The girl stared in bewilderment before clutching it in her tiny hands.

"Do you like it? It's a bear." Kaname spoke in a soft tone.

The girl threw the bear onto the floor and proceeded to bury her face into kaname's chest.

"My bewr." She said as she held tightly onto Kaname. Kaname couldn't help but smile at how she refused to replace him with a stuffed toy. All in all he was glad he could be her 'bear'.


	4. Chapter 4

Name

Kaname sighed for the third time that night, he had placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, in hope of relieving some of the stress. He was sat in his office looking through numerous papers and files which belonged to non other than Rido Kuran. Ever since the young pureblood had entered his life, he had an overbearing need to protect her, in a way he felt guilty, for the only one he was supposed to protect was Yuki. But she was gone now and this child was all he had left.

The uncanny resemblance she had towards Rido was undeniable. Not to mention she was a pureblood. However if Rido did have a child, who was the mother?

Another sigh left his lips, his gaze wandered onto his bed where the enigmatic pureblood lay, her eyes were closed and her chest rose with even breaths.

He made his way towards her and sat down on the bed. He placed his hand over hers and clasped both of them together. Her warmth spread into him causing a smile to form on his lips.

"Gud morning." Spoke a soft voice.

"Good morning." Replied Kaname as he swiped a strand of hair away from her face.

Kaname was still unsure as to what to call her. When he asked her what her name was, she replied with a confused expression. So he decided to refer to her as 'Kana' a shortened version of his own name.

Kana raised her arms up indicating she wanted to be picked up, Kaname obliged happily. The two purebloods made their way down the carpeted stair case and into the dining room. In front of them laid a row of freshly made croissants with a crispy outer layer, a tray of waffles coated in a golden syrup topped with cream, fresh fruit on a platter served with orange juice and coffee. Kana jumped out of Kaname's arms with a giggle and ran towards the food. Kaname laughed lightly at Kana's antics and followed after her.

Kaname and Kana were seated together on the black leather couch. Kaname held a book in his hand whilst Kana sat in his lap trying to figure out what the words on the book said. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as well as frustration. They were on the same page for 20 minutes, Kaname sat patiently as Kana tried to read the word 'because' without making a mistake.

"Be-" Kaname stated waiting for Kana to mimic him.

"...be." Kana said after a long pause.

"Cau-" Kaname continued.

"Cau." Kana repeated.

"Se." Kaname spoke the last word with anticipation, hoping she would be able to pronounce it correctly.

"Se." Kana once again repeated.

"Be-cau-se." Kaname spoke the entire word with small pauses inbetween.

"Because!" Kana exclaimed with excitement.

"Well done Kana." Praised Kaname as he hugged Kana with a proud look on his face.

Knock Knock

The two were interrupted with a knock on the door. Kaname picked Kana off his lap and gently placed her onto the ground. He began making his way towards the door with Kana walking closely behind. As Kaname opened the door he was instantly embraced by a figure. In his arms stood a brunette with matching burgundy eyes.

"Onii-Sama!" She squealed in excitement as she unwrapped her arms from his neck. Kaname regained his posture before gazing at the female who had taken him by surprise.

"Yuki. I'm so glad you're back." Kaname spoke with a genuine smile. In that moment he had forgotten about the silver haired male who stood protectively by Yuki's side or the small child who held onto his leg anxiously. All he cared about in that moment was Yuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy

The small child clutched tightly onto Kaname's leg, her blunt fingernails dug deep into his trousers and left a barely visible tear on the silky material. But Kaname was oblivious to the childs desperation for his attention, he was far too occupied with the female who stood in front of him. She was smiling and giggling with a pink blush dusting her pale cheeks, Kaname stared longingly at her with a solemn look in his eyes, but he covered it up with a smile. Next to the brunette was a silver haired male whose face was contorted into a scowl, clearly not afraid to show his displeasure of the current situation.

"Wait, who's that?" Questioned Yuki with a bewildered expression as her eyes traveled down to the child.

Suddenly everyone's attention was directed towards the young vampire. Her head was lowered and her dainty hands were still gripped onto Kaname's leg. Kaname brought his gaze down to where she stood and gently pried her hands of his legs before picking her up and placing her onto the side of his waist.

"This is Kana. I found her alone not too long ago and decided to take her in." Kaname spoke with a hidden fondness in his voice. A soft smile adorned his lips as he remembered the day they had met.

Kana slowly lifted her head up and faced the married couple. Her mismatched eyes held a subtle possessiveness that went undetected. Yuki gasped in horror as she witnessed the familiar azure and crimson eyes, they pierced through her like a knife. The image of her uncle Rido flashed into her mind, she took a step back and bumped into her lovers chest before looking at Kaname with a scared expression.

"Onii-Sama?" Yuki questioned in a desperate tone.

"Yuki, there's no reason to be afraid. I promise." Kaname kept his eyes on Kana as he spoke.

"Why does she have his eyes?" She questioned again, there was a hidden disgust in her tone, which didn't go unnoticed by Zero nor Kaname.

"Because she's his daughter." Replied Kaname in a neutral tone, his face void of any emotion.

"Then why are you- Why are you looking after her?" Yuki once again questioned.

"Yuki, lets just leave. There's no reason for us to be here." Commented Zero in an annoyed voice. Kaname subtly glared at him.

"No! Tell me, Onii-Sama." Yuki pleaded, ignoring Zero's previous statement.

"...Because I care about her." Was all Kaname could say.

Yuki's eyes teared up, she felt as if she had been replaced. A searing jealousy burned inside of her, one she had never felt before. She watched how delicately Kaname held onto the child, like the way he used to hold her.

Yuki grabbed onto Zero's arm and made her way inside the doorway. She wanted to know more on how her Onii-Sama had gotten to know this girl. She loved Zero with all her heart, but there was still apart of her that loved her Onii-Sama. Yuki hated how jealous she felt over this child, there was no reason to hate her but she couldn't stop this feeling she felt swell up inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise**

* * *

The four vampires were sat elegantly on the silk black couches. The married couple were seated on one side whilst the other unique duo sat across from them, the tension was high and no one dared to speak, more so no one knew what to say.

Suddenly all their attention was directed to the anxious maid who clumsily walked in with a silver platter in her palm, it was holding a row of steaming cups of tea as well as a tall glass of orange juice. The air was filled with powerful auras that were radiating off from each individual, causing the vulnerable maids legs to wobble in fear as she tried her best to act professional. She hurriedly placed the tray down on to the wooden oak table before leaving.

Kana abruptly sat up and fumbled onto Kaname's lap, she stood up on her knees and reached for the orange juice, Kaname's legs gave her a slight advantage but her attempt was in vain. As Kaname was about to give Kana what she desired, he was beat by the silver haired male. Zero grabbed the cold glass by his pale hand and brought it up to Kana, waiting for her in anticipation to grab it. The action made Kaname's fists clench in annoyance as well as anger, he glared subtly at the infuriating silverette.

A wide grin stretched across the little purebloods face as she grabbed the glass and brought the tip of it to her soft lips and gulped down the beverage greedily. A streak of juice rolled down her chin and landed onto her ivory dress, causing her to giggle.

Yuki watched the entire scene play out, Kaname had wiped the girls chin with a napkin which only made the purebloods throat burst out with even more laughter, it seemed as if her laugh was contagious as Kaname himself looked as if he wanted to indulge in it with her, but he managed to suppress the urge and keep his composure.

"Kaname," Kana grabbed onto the ends of Kaname's chocolate locks and pulled on them to grain his attention. "Who ar-are t-they?" The innocent child managed to stutter out her question, she was curios as to who these unfamiliar faces were.

Kaname regarded her carefully before answering. "This is your... cousin, Yuki." Kaname pointed his slender index finger towards the female who shared an uncanny resemblance to him. Yuki flinched slightly at what Kaname had addressed her as but she remained neutral on the outside.

Kana nodded her head as she processed the new information, but Kaname still hadn't introduced her to the silverette. Kana pointed to Zero and tilted her head in confusion.

"And that over there is Zero." Kaname answered the silent question.

"Nic-nice to meet y-you. Yuki-Sama an-and Zero-Sama." Kana jumped off Kaname's lap and landed on the ground, she clumsily bowed her head down to show respect, she had seen the servants often do that when they spoke to Kaname and sometimes even her.

Zero nodded his head in acknowledgement whilst Yuki managed to let out a smile, albeit it was forced she kept it on her face until she felt it was genuine.

"Onii-Sama, the reason me and Zero have visited you is because we have some news we want to share." This caused Kaname's interests to peak. Yuki hesitantly brought her head down and clutched her stomach with her dainty hands. A look of realization flashed through Kaname's features as he understood what his sister was telling him.

"I'm pregnant." That was the second time Kaname felt his heart break.

* * *

 **A/N I'm planning to do a time skip for the next chapter, maybe 10 years in to the future. I was wondering if that was something you would enjoy reading or would you prefer I continue with the age the characters are currently? Let me know in the comments :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the slow update. I have decided to leave the characters at their current age for a few more chapter before doing the time skip. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Love**

It had been two months since the visit from the newly wed couple, and since then a depressing atmosphere had engulfed itself around the Kuran manor due to the news that was brought upon the residents. Kaname Kuran had opted to shut himself inside his office for long periods of time, drowning himself in mountains of paperwork, which in turn led to him neglecting the pureblooded child. He refused to acknowledge anything apart from work and the occasional phone call he received.

Ever since he heard of Yuki's pregnancy he was in a state of denial. Even if Yuki had chosen the ex-humans affections over the love he offered to her, both of them still had something no one else could steal, the blood that tied them together. But now her blood would be contaminated with the blood of another, creating a being that was never supposed to exist. She was going to share the bond that linked them to one another, and give it to a child he did not father.

Kaname released an exhausted sigh, he was staring blankly at the mundane sheets of paper work that had been sitting on his desk for the last few hours. His thoughts were clouded with the image of his previous lover, which was affecting his mind and thinking process, so much so he was beginning to find it hard to complete a task without straying off to other topics.

Getting up from the stiff wooden chair, Kaname began making his way downstairs in hopes of relieving some of the stress with a glass of wine or preferably something stronger. He massaged his temples with his index and middle finger, trying to reduce the inevitable headache he would receive from overworking.

* * *

 _Gulp_

Kaname downed the whiskey in one shot, he wanted more but he knew better. Ever since Yuki's departure his craving for her blood increased, causing him to find something else to replace it with. Of course the alcohol didn't help, nevertheless he still continued drinking the horrid liquid in hopes of satisfying his cursed thirst. Placing the empty glass down onto the smooth counter top, he began walking towards the open balcony door. He could feel the wind graze his form and the golden sun kiss his pale cheeks, he wrapped his slender fingers around the white railing and observed his surroundings. It had been awhile since he embraced the weather with such content. He wanted to enjoy it, but how could he without his precious Yuki by his side.

Suddenly his head snapped towards an area that was covered in treas. There laid a young girl, her hair was dancing in the sunlight as she giddily chased a butterfly around the green meadows, presumably to get a better look at the beautiful insect. After running around in circles for numerous times, she finally gave way and leaned against a tree trunk with her hands gripped tightly onto her knees, she panted heavily as sweat rolled down her forehead, nonetheless a smile was still displayed onto her angelic face.

Kaname flashed towards the minuscule insect and delicately placed it on top of his palm. He calmly walked over to Kana, clutched one of his large hands onto her dainty ones and gestured for her to hold the insect, in which she complied. Grasping the frail creature into her soft hands, Kana stared in fascination as she witnessed its wings flutter as it lifted itself up into the air and sit directly onto her nose.

Kaname stared intently at the small girl that he had been taking care of for the past couple of months. He noticed her innocent features contort into a look of awe as she continued playing with the butterfly. It was at that moment he realised just how pure and untainted she was. Maybe it was the way she smiled and nodded at everything he said, as if she wanted to please him, or the way she would cuddle up against him at night as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered, or even the way she uttered his name with such bliss and happiness. How did he only just now realise how beautiful she was.

"Kaname-Chan?" His attention was captured once again by the innocent child as she called out to him in a soft voice.

It had been awhile since Kaname had spoken to Kana, he was far too consumed by the thought of Yuki that he hadn't spent any time caring for the child. A pang of guilt surged through his body, he had neglected her for far too long.

"Yes?" Kaname knelt down to Kana's height and cupped her cheek with his large hand. He gave her a small smile hoping for her to return it. In which she didn't.

"Are you mad with me Kaname-Chan?" Kana wrapped her tiny fingers around the hand that was resting on her cheek. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, her mismatched eyes continued to stare deeply into his mahogany ones. Kaname was slightly taken back by her question, he hadn't expected her to ask about something so absurd. Nevertheless he feigned a neutral look.

"Why would you think that, Kana?" Kaname questioned in curiosity, his grip slightly tightened on her face as he peered closer to her.

Kana shuffled anxiously whilst bowing her head down in shame. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears causing her vision to blur, a small pout appeared on her pink lips as she let out a few unintentional hiccups.

"Because, you don't want to play with me anymore..." Her eyes no longer held tears for they were now all rolling down her cheeks in sync, the salty liquid stained her pale face in red streaks.

Kaname was bewildered at the sight in front of him. He knew he had distanced himself from Kana, but he didn't realise just how much damage that had caused. His body subconsciously reached out and wrapped itself around hers in hope of comforting the child in need.

"I'm not mad at you Kana, if anything i'm mad at myself for not realizing just how much pain I was causing you." Kaname rested his chin on top of her head and began stroking her soft onyx locks with his spare hand. Kana slowly raised her head up.

"So does Kaname-Chan... still love me?" Kana asked with a pale pink blush dusting her milky skin. Kaname was slightly shocked at what she had asked but the warmth that had formed inside of him made him question what exactly he felt for this frail child, who he held tightly in his arms.

"...That's right. Kaname loves you, more than you know." Kaname murmured, his face was buried within her raven colored locks. He closed his eyes as he continued expressing his new found love towards her by continuing to repeat the affectionate line. In a way Kaname felt the need to lock her up so no one else could steal the angelic being from his side, he wanted to chain her to him for an eternity, isolate her from the rest of the world so she would only acknowledge him and his love.

"I love you...Kana." He whispered one last time.

The two purebloods stood there embracing each other until the sun drifted away and the moon took its place. Kaname had felt an overbearing need to keep this small child all to himself. He didn't want anyone else looking at her the way he did. It was only him who could lover her, no one else. And if someone dared to touch his innocent angel then they would face the fury that was buried deep within him.

She was his. And he was hers. And no one could change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood**

* * *

Kaname stared lovingly at the small child that rested inbetween his forearm and stomach, Kana was sound asleep against Kaname's large frame, her body was curled up into a tight ball, whilst her dainty hands were clutched tightly onto Kaname's dress shirt, her tiny legs were draped over his thighs. Kaname held a strand of her onyx hair in the middle of his index and middle finger, he twirled it around every so often, he loved the way it felt against his hand, the soft locks brushed the tips of his slender fingers causing a ticklish sensation to occur. It had been too long since Kaname had felt such an intense form of love towards someone, however he couldn't decipher how much of that love he held still belonged to Yuki.

 _'Yuki.'_

The name almost felt foreign against his tongue. In a way Kaname felt guilty for loving someone who wasn't her, he felt as if he was betraying the promise he made to her by loving someone else. But she herself betrayed that promise along time ago.

Her and Zero were due in a couple of months, they were to have a boy, so he had heard. Kaname tried to keep himself at a distance from his previous lover, in hopes of moving on, but the news of Yuki's pregnancy had caused alot of uproar from many vampires, due to the nature of the child's father. Kaname had already predicted how people would react after hearing the news that Yuki was having a child with an ex-human, he knew the outcome wouldn't be good. Kaname himself had yet to introduce Kana into vampire society, he was being cautious, he knew how stressful it was to be a pureblood, you would have to maintain an emotionless facade throughout most of your life, one wrong move and every lower vampire would take it as an opportunity to devour you. Was Kana really ready for that?

"Kaname-Chan?" Kana whispered out his name in a drawled out tone.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Did you have a nice sleep, Kana?" Questioned Kaname in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, the best. Kaname-Chan can we go play outside? I want to play with more butterflies." Kana's face contorted into a pleading expression, her tone was laced with enthusiasm which was a complete contrast to the behavior she portrayed mere seconds ago.

"Of course Kana." Kaname couldn't help but surrender to her will, he wanted her to be happy and he would do anything to ensure her happiness and safety. After all he had already planned on keeping her by his side for an eternity.

* * *

Kaname watched in delight as he witnessed Kana giggle as she jumped up and down the green fields. He loved seeing her smile, it caused a warmth to spread inside of him, one that made him feel... _happy_.

Kaname soon began walking towards kana, he could tell she was beginning to get tired due to all the running about she had done. Sneaking up behind her, Kaname clutched Kana's waist in his hands and picked her up into the air whilst spinning her around. Kana erupted into a fit of laughter, her smile had widened causing Kaname's to broaden just as wide. She securely latched herself onto Kaname as if he was her lifeline, Kaname did the same.

Kaname examined Kana's face, he stared intensely at her smile, his eyes soon traveled across the rest of her beautiful features, and they soon landed onto her eyes. It was true, Kana was the daughter of Rido Kuran, a man who Kaname despised, but for some reason the thought of hating Kana pained him. As he continued staring at her mismatched eyes he noticed a red hue shroud both of her eyes.

She was hungry.

Kaname brought Kana down to nearby tree, she rested on his lap whilst he laid against a tree trunk. Kaname cupped Kana's cheek in the palm of his hand and smiled at her.

"Kana, are you hungry?" Kaname questioned in a vague manner. Kana shook her head in response, not understanding the depth of his question.

Kaname brought his pale wrist to his mouth and penetrated his fangs within it, causing a streak of blood to roll down his arm. Kana's eyes darkened until they were crimson, her eyes were focused on the running liquid that oozed out of Kaname's wrist.

"This belongs to you Kana, my blood belongs to you." Kaname stated before bringing up the red substance towards Kana's lips, urging her to indulge in it.

Kana grasped Kaname's hand within her own and buried her face into the fang marks where the blood laid. She opened her small mouth and sucked the delicious liquid. She started of slow before quickening her pace, she greedily licked all of the drops that rested on Kaname's arm before hesitantly bringing her head up to face Kaname.

Kaname brought the tip of his finger across Kana's lips and wiped off the access blood before offering it to Kana, in which she licked the crimson blood off.

"Thank you." Kana timidly spoke, she bowed her head down as she spoke.

"There's no need to thank me Kana, if you ever feel hungry then tell me. My blood now belongs to you." Kaname said in a serious tone. He embraced Kana into a hug, before gently placing his soft lips onto her forehead.

 _'And your blood belongs to me.'_ Were the unspoken words that Kaname did not utter.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading! You might of noticed the changes in Kaname's behavior, this is because i'm trying (hopefully succeeding) in making Kaname appear as a yandere. I've never wrote a yandere fanfic before so i'm still kind of rusty but if you have any suggestions that you would like to share please do so.**


	9. AN

Sorry but this isn't an update. Actually I was thinking for an idea for my next chapter and I wanted it to involve other characters from the manga/anime. So I thought it would be fun to introduce Senri to Kana and see how they interact with each other, but i'm not sure how the two of them would even come to meet each other. So my question is, would it be out of character for Kaname to introduce Senri to Kana or is it too soon for that.

Please let me know through comments or private message me, thanks :) All suggestions are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I just want to make one thing clear, my story does not follow the original story line so I may of changed some of the events to fit into my fanfic.**

* * *

 **Family ties**

* * *

 _Drop_

 _Drop_

 _Drop_

 _The sound of the rain hitting the hard ground was the only thing that could be heard that night, along with the harsh wind. The night was dark, pitch black in fact, the sky was filled with grey clouds, no stars were present not even the moon dared to show its face. It was as if the earth could sense the tense atmosphere that engulfed itself around the Sato family. One member in particular, Hana Sato._

 _It was the day the heir of the Sato family was to be wed. Hana was the sole child of Akihiro and Akira Sato. And since Hana was an only child the duty of carrying on the Sato bloodline was placed upon her._

 _The Sato family were purebloods, they were known for their beauty and elegance, however they weren't as strong as the other pureblood families. So when Akihiro Sato was given the chance to give his daughter to a powerful pureblood, Rido Kuran, he took it with out a second thought._

 _Thus leading to this moment, the one where Hana was stood in front of her fiance, his cold orbs pierced through her like a knife. She hated them, his eyes. The way they looked at her, like he was examining his prey before feasting upon it. There was no word that could describe the amount of hatred she bore for those eyes of his, the blue and the red, each one as equally daunting as the other._

 _Neither of them held any love towards one another, he was madly infatuated with another women, whilst Hana felt nothing but disgust towards the Kuran heir. They both had their reasons for agreeing to this doomed marriage, they needed a child, one of both families._

* * *

 _Sweat, salty tears, and screams of agony were all present in a large, secluded room. It had been 12 months since Hana Sato became Hana Kuran, her life drastically changed. She now had a husband, one that she rarely saw. Rido Kuran was a cruel man, he only visited when he wanted his pleasures to be fulfilled. He devoured Hana's body for her unique tasting blood, and violated her for his own twisted desires. His visits were short but they always ended up with Hana's body littered in bite marks and scars, her eyes stained with tears and a sore groin due to Rido's lust._

 _"Ahhhh!" Another scream erupted from her slim throat, she panted heavily whilst beads of sweat ran down her forehead and traveled all the way to her chin._

 _She breathed in and out like she had been told to do. Her slender fingers were gripping the white bed sheets causing them to wrinkle, her hair was scattered across her pale face, some of the strands stuck to her cheeks due to the sweat that had formed there. Overall Hana was a mess, physically and mentally._

 _"Lady Kuran, congratulations it's a girl." Spoke one of the many servants who helped deliver the child._

 _An obedient maid came towards her with what she presumed was the child she had managed to birth after a long 24 hours of panting and pushing. The child was delicately placed in her arms, causing it to burst out in tears, Hana just stared at the frail creature with an incredulous look. The new born child eventually calmed down and began fluttering its eyes open, revealing the same red and blue orbs that belonged to its father._

 _Hana's breathing became unhinged, her face contorted into a look of disgust as she witnessed the child reach out to her with its tiny arms._ _But no love swarmed inside of Hana, only hatred. The same hatred she felt towards that monster she was forced to endure as a lover. This child would grow up into a beast, just like its father._

 _"Take it! Take it!" Screamed Hana as she pulled away from the child. The maids ushered to her side in concern._

 _"Lady Kuran, what's wrong?" One of them questioned._

 _"I said Take it! Get that monster away from me!" Hana insisted._

 _The maid reluctantly picked up the child and began walking hurriedly towards the door. But before she was fully out, she faced Hana._

 _"Lady Kuran, what is the childs name?" The maids voice trembled slightly as she saw the dark look on the purebloods face._

 _"Name it whatever you want." Hana's voice remained void of any emotion. She birthed a monster. She knew she was supposed to love her child but it wasn't hers, the child belonged to him. To Rido._

* * *

"Hana Sato. So that's Kana's mother." Whispered Kaname.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dress up**

* * *

Kaname had been completely indulged in scanning through numerous files the night before, ever since he had the name of Kana's mother he continued to search even more thoroughly in hopes of gaining more information, but it was futile. After he decided that he wasn't going to find anything of importance he called off his search, for the night, and huddled into bed with a sleeping Kana besides him. He didn't realise how long he had slept for, he remembered climbing into bed and instantly succumbing to a peaceful slumber, being next to Kana made him let down his guards and relax. But as his muscular arms reached out to bring Kana closer to his body he was greeted with an empty space next to him. Kaname's first instinct was to panic, but his body eased slightly as he felt Kana's presence in his room.

Shuffling out of the large bed, he made his way towards his little enigma. Upon arriving to his desired destination, Kaname stood in amusement across from the dresser, where Kana was. She was shrouded in a long black shirt that was covering half of her face, except her eyes, it also covered her small body, it reached down beneath her feet. The buttons were all uncoordinated and were fitted into the wrong hole. Kana had also manged to wrap a burgundy tie around her forehead causing her fringe to stand up on top of her scalp.

Kaname released a small chuckle causing Kana to disregard her previous task and focus all of her attention on to the male who stood across from her. A soft crimson blush coated her milky cheeks as she witnessed her beloved Kaname laughing at her, her blush only grew more when she caught him trying to cover it up.

Kana fumbled helplessly as she tried to hide herself in the pile of clothing, not realising Kaname could see where she was hiding, she covered the majority of her body only leaving the tip of her head sticking out. Kaname casually walked towards her feigning obliviousness.

"Kana? Where are you?" Kaname couldn't help but smile and let some of the amusement he felt seep into his words. He could feel Kana's breath hitch as he spoke.

After pretending to search throughout the entire room Kaname eventually decided to rummage through the pile of clothes.

"Kana, are you here?" Kaname heard a muffled squeak from inside the mess of clothes. Suddenly Kana's head popped out from beneath, her cheeks still stained with red. Kana tilted her head upwards so she was directly facing Kaname.

"Kana is there a reason you're wearing my clothes?" Kaname asked curiously. Kana didn't reply at first, she stood there with a small pout on her soft plump lips and her arms anxiously fiddling with each other.

"...I want to be like Kaname-chan." Kana spoke in embarrassment.

Kaname raised one of his eyebrows in confusion at Kana's words. He slowly knelt down to the small child and held both of her hands in his larger ones.

"Why do you want to be like me, Kana?" Kaname was greeted with no response, until Kana slowly removed one of her hands from Kaname's secure one and hesitantly brought it over her azure eye covering it completely in the process.

"Because Kaname-chan isn't a monster...I don't want to be a monster either..." Kana's voice was soft, almost fragile. Kaname slowly captured her hand into his once again and looked at her with a solemn smile. Kaname slowly began understanding the meaning behind those words.

"Kana isn't a monster. She's a queen." Kaname replied with a fondness in his voice.

 _'My queen.'_

Kaname raised his head upwards and placed a delicate kiss near the corner of Kana's crystal blue eye. He knew she was the daughter of a man who was responsible for his parents death, even if he sometimes stares at that azure eye of hers and compares it with _his_ , he still couldn't bring himself to hate Kana the way he hated _him._ For she belonged to him, every part of her was his.

"I-I am?" Kana let out a few stray tears but Kaname wiped them away before they could travel down to her cheeks.

"Yes, yes you are. And do you know what queens do?" Kaname questioned.

"What do they do?" Kana asked quizzically.

"Queens marry kings. And someday Kana you will marry a king of your own." Kaname replied with a knowing smile.

"Who's my king Kaname-chan?" Kana said as her face formed into a curious expression.

 _'Me.'_

"Whoever you chose to be worthy of that position." Kaname spoke as if he knew something she didn't.

"Now lets get you cleaned up, it's time for your first dancing lesson." And with that the two of them headed into the wardrobe and began tiding up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obsession**

* * *

Kana was sat comfortably on Kaname's lap. The two were seated on a wooden oak chair opposite a large mirror. Kaname held a comb in one of his hands, he was gently combing through Kana's long luscious locks. One of the maids had timidly offered to brush Kana's raven hair, since it was their job in making sure Kana looked presentable and like a true pureblood, but Kaname declined. He didn't like the thought of someone else touching Kana the way he did, it caused a searing jealousy to burn through him at the thought of someone else holding Kana with the same amount of care as him.

Kaname's only hope of happiness was her. His only need for living was her. Therefore he couldn't afford risking any chances of her leaving him, thus causing him to shelter her, not even allowing her to venture off into the back garden anymore.

Was he being over protective? Yes. He knew he was slowly becoming more and more obsessive over her, he wanted to know where Kana was every second of everyday, not even allowing her to be near any of the maids or butlers by herself. He was slowly beginning to crave for her blood, but he managed to swallow his thirst with the help of blood tablets.

Kaname leaned his head slightly forward so the tip of his nose was brushing up against Kana's hair. He inhaled her addictive scent, which smelt like vanilla, and smiled. It was a comforting smell, one that made him feel at ease. But knowing that Kana was near him was what made both his body and mind relax.

* * *

The sun shone dimly through the long silk white curtains, it was sunrise and Kaname was sitting on the edge of his bed with a book in his hand. He put Kana to sleep an hour ago, and since then he decided to entertain himself with something interesting to read. As Kaname's slender index finger grasped the edge of the page, he slowly began turning it, and continued to read each word silently. As each second passed an eerie feeling crept up inside of Kaname's stomach causing him to stop what he was doing. He checked to see if he could feel Kana's presence, but there was nothing.

The book in Kaname's hand dropped and landed with a thud on the ground. Kaname flashed to Kana's room in an instant only to see her window wide open and an empty bed.

Numerous feelings of fear, worry and shock washed over him. His mind was plagued with unpleasant thoughts.

 _'Where is she?!'_

 _'Did someone take her?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of a nearby town, Kana skipped up and down multiple ally ways with an innocent smile on her face, unbeknown to her of the worry she was indirectly inflicting onto her beloved Kaname.

It had been awhile since she had been out, she had missed the feeling of the wind against her skin and the feeling of the warm sun graze her body, even if it irritated her slightly. She loved all of it.

As she continued on her path with a light hum escaping from her lips, she clumsily tripped over a stone, causing her to fall flat on her knees. A small fragment of the stone managed to penetrate through her skin causing a steak of blood to roll down her knee. Kana held back a cry and hastily wiped the blood of her leg and limped towards a nearby tree.

However she didn't realise that the scent of her blood would attract 3 unstable vampires to her.

A lone, defenceless pureblood covered in an alluring scent of crimson liquid, but not just any kind of crimson liquid one which could make the one drinking the magical drink even more powerful. Only a fool would pass up such an opportunity.

However one thing the level e's didn't take in to account was the powerful ancestor who would take the lives of those who dared to touch his queen. And he would be the reason for their downfall.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Just wanted to give a quick thank you to all of you who have commented on here or favourited this story, it means a lot. I also really enjoy reading all of the reviews I get so please don't shy away from commenting. Constructive criticism is also welcome :)**

* * *

 **Fear**

Kana sat stiffly on the slightly damp ground, she hastily tended to her wound but it was already healed. She remained oblivious to the silent predators that lurked in the shadows, patiently waiting to devour her. In that moment all she wanted was to be next to Kaname, in his secure hold.

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty one. What's a cute little girl like you doing here all by yourself?" Kana immediately tensed up as she laid her mismatched eyes onto the three unfamiliar figures. The man in front of her had a wide smirk dancing on his lips, whilst his eyes held a mischievous gleam, the majority of his forehead was shaded due to his tattered brown hair covering it. The two men behind him held similar appearances, however one held blonde hair and the other black.

Kana refused to answer the man who had questioned her. She remembered a conversation she had with Kaname, one in which he instructed her not to speak with anyone she did not know.

 _"Kana come over here." Kaname tapped his thigh as he called out to his beloved Kana._

 _Kana trotted over to him with a cheesy grin playing on her pouty lips. She landed on top of Kaname and gently grabbed his shirt causing it to crease._

 _"Yes Kaname-chan?" Kana tilted her head to the right as she became curious as to what Kaname had called her over for._

 _"Kana, I'm not always going to be able to protect you. However even in my absence I will always be watching over you. But there will be times when you want to meet new people and maybe even be friends with them. And the thought of you wanting that pains me," Kaname gently leaned his head in between kana's neck and collar bone and inhaled her scent "Kana can you promise to never talk to people you don't know or create bonds with people who are not me, not unless I say so?"_

 _Kana didn't understand much of what Kaname was saying but nonetheless she nodded her head in understanding._

 _"Of course Kaname-chan!" Kana yelled enthusiastically as she wrapped her tiny arms around Kaname's slender neck, causing Kaname to smile._

As Kana played the flashback in her mind she became so absorbed in it that she had failed to notice the middle aged man hover over her. He was so close, she felt his long brown hair tickle her cheeks and his pungent breath graze her pale skin.

Kana was so consumed by the fear she felt she became paralysed, she wanted to move but her body wouldn't let her. And before she knew it, two sharp fangs penetrated her soft flesh, causing streams of scarlet liquid to ooze out of her neck and land onto the concrete ground.

A pain filled scream ripped out of her throat at the burning sensation of being drained out of blood. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes until they eventually fell and landed onto her face.

 _Gulp_

Kana's eyes slowly began closing, her breath slowly became uneven and her lips began to dry.

Suddenly her body was lifted away from her predator and into something warm. She reached out to the warmth and was greeted with something soft.

Her eyes were still fluttering open and close, but she could make out faint colours of objects however most of it just appeared to be a blur.

"AAAAHHHH!" The sound of a scream caused Kana to gasp. After the first scream two more followed.

And then silence.

Kana felt a gritty powder land onto her, some sort of dust, but she had no time to question what it was.

She reluctantly pealed opened her eyes only to see red. Everything was covered in blood.

Kana hastily tried to stand up only for her knees to buckle under her.

"You're safe now." Came a gentle voice, one that she recognised.

"Ka-Kaname-chan?" Kana's voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

She was suddenly encircled into a pool of warmth. Kana reached out to Kaname in hopes of seeing his face.

"It's me Kana, it's Kaname." Kaname wiped away the tears from her cheeks and placed his soft lips onto her forehead and gave her a loving kiss.

Before Kana could respond she fell out of consciousness and succumbed to a deep slumber.

"I'll never allow anyone to harm you ever again, not as long as I live. I promise Kana, I'll kill all of those who dare to harm you." Kaname's eyes beamed red as he licked a drop of blood from his fingers.

 _'I'll kill them all.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Protection**

* * *

Kaname watched intensely at the frail figure that lay silently on his bed, Kana had still not awoken since yesterday, only fueling Kaname's worry further. He gently held a strand of her raven hair and began twirling it between his index and middle finger. It was soft. The strands tickled his fingertips causing him to withdraw, he was beginning to lose his calm persona, a gut wrenching feeling had formed in the pit of his stomach as each second passed and Kana had still not woken up.

"Why must you worry me so much?" The question was directed to Kana but he knew he wouldn't receive a reply. Kaname continued to stare at Kana in hopes of seeing her open her eyes, but that didn't happen. He slowly began getting up from the side of the bed, placing a soft kiss on Kana's cheek, and making his way to his desk.

His eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds before he sat down. Kaname opened up one of the desk draws and fished for his phone in a pile of papers and other essential items.

He brought the small device to his ear and waited until the person on the other end picked up.

After a few rings the person on the receiving end answered. Before the person could even greet Kaname, he had already cut him off with his blunt order.

"Come here now." And with that Kaname hung up, not even waiting for a reply.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

The sound of knocking caused a young maid with ash brown hair to usher quickly to the white double doors and open them. As she did she was greeted with the sight of a handsome blonde with a bright smile.

Kaname slowly descended from the stairs with grace and elegance.

"I see you're finally here." Kaname commented in a neutral tone, however his face was less stiff and his body movements were much more relaxed upon meeting the blonde.

"At your service." The blonde spoke with enthusiasm, the smile never left his face.

"Come with me, Takuma." Kaname began once again making his way up the tower of stairs, Takuma following close behind.

* * *

"So this is her."Commented Takuma as he gazed curiously at the sleeping pureblood.

"I'm sure you know why you're here, right?" Kaname's eyes were glued on Kana, even as he spoke with Takuma.

"You must really care for her well being, I never imagined that you would ever find happiness again, not after what happened." Kaname tensed slightly at what Takuma implied. Despite being below Kaname in status, Takuma didn't feel the need to censor his speech around the pureblood, he considered him one of his closest friends.

"I'll have to attend multiple events over the week and I need to ensure Kana's safety, this isn't ideal I would much rather have her come with me, but she isn't ready to be introduced to any other vampires." Kaname spoke impassively, however there was hidden worry in his tone.

"I see. Don't worry Kaname, I swear i'll protect her, i'll protect her at all costs." Takuma spoke with determination, he didn't want his friend to lose his only source of happiness. He would do anything to make sure Kana was safe.

"I know." Kaname replied, his gaze was still on Kana.

* * *

The two vampires were seated on a table next to Kaname's large bed, they were indulging in idle chatter, well one of them was.

"I've missed speaking with you Kaname, it's been so long since we've talked." Takuma smiled sadly at his friend.

"I've been busy." Kaname remained impassive as he spoke.

"Well i'm glad that i'll be able to visit you more often, as well as get to know Kana better." Kaname turned to Takuma as he spoke the last sentence.

Kaname couldn't help but envy the position Takuma was in, he wished he was the one who could spend more time in Kana's presence but he knew this was for her own good. He trusted Takuma to not do anything he would disapprove of, he was the only person he truly trusted.

Suddenly another knock was heard on the door of Kaname's bedroom.

"Come in." Kaname said.

A timid maid bowed her head before speaking.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kaname-sama, but news has just been received that Yuki-sama has given birth to a boy." The maid regarded Kaname with respect as well as fear.

"I see, you're dismissed." Kaname assumed he would've felt anger upon hearing the news of his sisters new born child, but he didn't, it was almost surprising at how nonchalant he felt about the whole situation.

"Kaname, I think Kana's awake." Takuma pointed out.

Kaname immediately discarded his previous thoughts and rushed to Kana's side.


	15. Chapter 15

**New acquaintances**

* * *

Perhaps it was the way her eyes fluttered open, or how a soft breathe of life escaped from her lips, or the way a gentle smile formed on her mouth as she saw him. Maybe it was all of those things that made Kaname's heart thud at lightning speed against his rib cage.

 _His_ Kana was finally awake.

Kaname flashed to her side in an instant, Takuma followed close behind. Kaname immediately wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame and shrouded her with his warmth. Kana weakly returned the gesture, after awhile Kaname reluctantly pried his arms off Kana as he realized he was suffocating her, but Kana still kept her slender arms tightly around Kaname's torso.

A few minutes went by in silence as the two purebloods embraced each other lovingly, completely disregarding or failing to acknowledge Takuma's presence. Until Kana's mismatched orbs landed onto his frame, causing her eyes to widen.

Kana nudged Kaname in hopes of gaining his attention, he looked at her curiously until he realized she noticed Takuma. The blonde stood their awkwardly with a slight grin on his lips.

"Kana, this is Takuma. A friend of mine who is here to... stay with you whilst i'm not here." Kaname explained with a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he saw the confused expression plastered onto Kana's face.

Kana's confusion was replaced with understanding. Kaname didn't know just how much Kana meant to him until she left and came back to him injured. He didn't want to see her look so frail and vulnerable ever again, he would die before he would let that happen.

"Kaname-chan, i'm sorry for leaving." Kana's voice was muffled since she buried her head in between Kaname's stomach.

"Kana, why did you leave?" Kaname questioned. Kaname had to ask himself countless times as to why she would leave him, was she not happy with her life with him? Did she not love him as she said she did? Or did she want to go back to the life she once lived?

"I wanted to see the sun again." Kana slowly raised her head from Kaname and looked at him with a guilty expression. The answer she gave him was so innocent. She was just a young child wanting to see the beauty that lay beyond the mansion that he had kept her in. He had deprived her from seeing what she loved, the sun.

But Kaname couldn't bring himself to allow Kana to leave him, if he let her see the sun she would want to see other things, things he wouldn't be able to show her. And eventually she would leave him just like _her._

He wanted her all to himself. But in order to achieve great things sacrifices must be made.

"No Kana, i'm the one who's sorry. If you would like to go outside please ask me first." Kaname said as he stroked her soft locks. His voice was smooth just like her hair.

"Really?!" Kana chirped, a wide smile made its way onto her pink pouty lips. It was all worth it, to see her smile like that.

"Yes really. Takuma come here." Kaname beckoned.

"Yes Kaname?" Takuma questioned in gentle tone.

"Introduce yourself to Kana." Kaname said. Kana gripped her blankets tighter and huddled closer to Kaname.

"Don't be scared. I'm Takuma and I just know we're going to be great friends!" Takuma smiled brightly. Kana eased after seeing the enthusiastic blonde act so friendly, a small smile made its way onto her lips and she couldn't help but feel safe around him.

Kaname watched the two with interest, he knew Takuma wouldn't do anything to endanger Kana, but he still remained cautious. Would Takuma take advantage of the situation? Would he take Kana away from him?

No, she was in safe hands.

The two seemed to get on well, they both shared a few giggles and didn't stop smiling throughout their entire conversation.

"Takuma-chan, can I touch your hair?" Kana asked causing Takuma to come to a halt at the odd request before he began chuckling and complied to her wishes.

"So soft." Kana spoke as if she was in a trance. Kaname couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, Kana had never taken an interest in his hair. Did she not like it? Kaname couldn't help but sigh at his childish behavior. Kana needed a friend, and if giving her Takuma would make her stay with him then Takuma would be her friend.

"Kana." Kaname called out causing both of the vampires to come to an abrupt stop.

"Yes, Kaname-chan?" Kana asked in a gentle tone.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname asked causing Kana to tense slightly.

"...Yes." She answered hesitantly.

* * *

Takuma had left the room, leaving only Kana and Kaname in there.

"Don't be afraid." Kaname spoke in hopes of comforting Kana.

Kana nodded before sitting in his lap and grasping his wrist whilst wrapping her tiny fingers around his ivory skin. Her elongated fangs grazed his pale wrist before they penetrated through his soft flesh, causing a river of blood to ooze out into her mouth. It was sweet, like syrup, it coated her tongue as the silky liquid ran down her throat. She sucked on it greedily trying her hardest to taste every drop she could find.

Eventually she removed her fangs from his wrist and wiped the blood from her chin with the back of her hand. Kaname licked the remaining blood drops from his wrist and gently held Kana before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"You should feel better now." Kaname said as he held onto Kana.

"Thank you." Kana responded, she was becoming slightly drowsy and so Kaname decided to stay with her until she succumbed to sleep.

And she soon did.

* * *

"Kaname, have you decided whether you're going to visit your nephew?" Takuma asked curiously.

"I have. In fact I was planning on inviting them here this evening. It would look odd if I didn't make an effort to meet my sisters new born son." Kaname responded thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go to their house instead?" Takuma questioned.

"I don't want to leave Kana after what just happened." Kaname replied with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Isn't that why i'm here, so I can protect her." Takuma stated with a confused expression.

"Yes, but-" Kaname was cut off by Takuma.

"I understand Kaname, it's only natural for you to also want to be there for her." Takuma said with a knowing smile.

* * *

It was evening in the Kuran manner, Kana was sound asleep and Kaname was watching over her with a book in his hand. Takuma had left shortly after Kana had fallen asleep and was to come by in two days time, as agreed upon by the both of them.

Kaname set his book down and grabbed a glass of liquid, it was red like blood, a diluted version of the liquid he desired. His cravings had increased and he was finding it hard to act so calm around Kana, her scent alone drived him mad. So he was reduced to drinking water that was mixed in with a blood tablet to help ease his hunger.

 _Knock knock_

The sound of knocking got Kaname's attention, he already knew who was at the door by the unique scents they were radiating off of themselves.

Kana stirred slightly before opening her eyes and awakening from her nap. Kaname peered down at her and smiled, she was sleeping a lot lately.

"We have guests Kana, why don't you freshen up before heading downstairs, okay?" Kaname said in a soft tone.

"Okay Kaname-chan." Kana said as she headed towards the bathroom.

Kaname flashed downstairs and entered the living room, he saw a young maid set down a tray of tea and other delectable treats such as strawberry short cake, fruit tarts and a variety of different cheeses, she set it down on the wooden oak table.

On the leather coach, Yuki sat next to her husband whilst they were both smiling down at the small child that lay in Yuki's arms. The child was shrouded in a pale blue blanket covering most of his face but there were specks of silver on his head that could be seen, he had his fathers hair, but his eyes were unmistakably his mothers, they were burgundy with hints of brown in them.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki exclaimed in a hushed voice, she smiled brightly at him but her eyes looked tired and there were slight bags under them, as were her husbands. Despite their tired eyes they seemed to be glowing with happiness.

"Yuki, Zero. It's nice to see you both again. Is this your son?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Yes, his name is Ren." Yuki said lovingly.

"He has your eyes." Kaname said as he approached them slowly. He was unsure as how he felt, should he feel jealous or sad? Maybe both. But no, he felt nothing of the sought.

"Would you like to hold him?" Yuki offered. Zero tensed slightly but said nothing as he saw the pureblood hold his first born child.

Kaname stared curiously at the small being that lay in his arms, he was a cute child Kaname thought, but not as cute as Kana. He felt awkward, he wasn't sure what to do, should he rock him in his arms or stroke his hair like he did Kana's.

But before he figured out what to do, he was interrupted by Kana as she came rushing down the stairs. She looked much more lively, her hair was combed and her outfit wasn't wrinkled or creased as it was before.

Upon seeing the new comer, Yuki tensed slightly before diverting her attention to her son. She couldn't help it, she was the daughter of the man who murdered her father and indirectly killed her mother, how could she not loathe the child.

Zero regarded Kana with little interest, he didn't dislike the child as he knew his wife did, in fact the only thing he felt towards her was curiosity. She was odd for a pureblood, she acted more human than he expected her to. He didn't mind the child, he only minded Kaname.

"Kana, come here." Kaname gestured for her to come near him and the child. She skipped over to him with a bright smile on her lips.

"You remember Yuki and Zero, right? Well they both recently just had a child, his name is Ren." Kaname reminded her.

"It's nice to meet you both again." Kana bowed in respect at Yuki and Zero.

Zero nodded towards her and tried his best to give her a smile whilst Yuki forced a smile onto her face before muttering a quick 'hello'.

"Kana would you like to meet Ren? Come." Kaname said.

Kana nodded enthusiastically before jumping onto Kaname's lap and looking at the small child. Kana smiled brightly at the child, compared to her he was so small, by far the smallest being she had ever laid eyes on. The child fluttered his wine eyes open and looked at Kana curiously before he erupted into a fit of laughter. Kana couldn't help but do the same.

To anyone looking in it would seem like a happy moment shared between relatives, but to Kaname it seemed as if the child could prove to be a threat. Perhaps introducing her to Ren wasn't such a good idea.

"Cute!" Kana exclaimed as Ren reached out to her and grabbed her hand, Ren gave her a toothless grin as he continued to laugh with his new friend.

Zero watched with a small smile on his lips. Seeing his son bond with someone made him feel happy. He wanted to give his son everything he could and seeing him smile like that caused a warm feeling to blossom in his chest.

Kaname however felt the complete opposite, he felt as if he was losing her all over again.

But he would ensure that would never happen, not again.


	16. AN 2

I apologize in advance but this is not an update.

Actually I just wanted to let you guys know that i've published a new vampire knight story and it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out (but it's cool if you don't).

Fixated On Your Eyes is the name of it.

It's a Rido x Reader story with slight Kaname. If you're interested check it out :)

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**New beginnings**

* * *

 ** _15 Years later_**

Kana skipped through the emerald meadows with a content smile dancing on her lips. Even after all these years Kaname still admired the childish innocence she radiated off of her dainty form. He couldn't help but let a smile of his own play on his lips as he peered down at her from his office window.

He held a golden goblet in his large hand, his slender fingers were wrapped securely around its stem. The content the goblet held was a pale reddish liquid, it looked almost diluted.

Kaname brought the tip of the rim to the bottom of his lip and allowed the liquid to pour down his throat eagerly, he despised the taste of it but he had no choice but to drink it, he needed something to sate his cursed hunger, until the time came for him to indulge in the blood of his beloved.

Kaname continued to stare lovingly at his precious Kana, he loved the way her raven locks danced in the wind as she twirled around, the way her face would contort in to a look of fascination as she examined all of the flowers that lay gently on the bed of soil, it all caused Kaname's heart beat to fasten erratically.

 _He loved her far more than he could express into words._

His hand suddenly tightened around the drinking vessel, his lips formed into a tight line and his burgundy eyes narrowed as he witnessed a new comer enter Kana's personal space.

It was that Kiryuu boy. It seemed Kana had taken quite the liking to him, she would often talk about him when he wasn't around and even when he was here the two would be inseparable. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't envious of the two's 'special' bond, he wished Kana would share a bond like that with him instead. And only him. It's not as if he invited him here, no Kana did. He ensured Kana lived a sheltered life, but the Kiryuu boy managed to slip through the cracks and into Kana's little world without his knowledge.

Over the years that had passed the two had grown much more distant, his duties as a pureblood always interfered with his personal life causing him to not spend as much time with Kana as he would've liked. And when he did have the time to spend with her she would instead be with _him._

It felt as if history was repeating itself all over again.

Kaname forcefully wrenched his eyes away from the scene, he had seen enough. He went back to his study and continued with his work in hopes of getting rid of the burning jealousy he was feeling. He needed to focus on something else.

* * *

"Ahhh! Ren-kun put me down!" Kana screamed in fear as well as slight embarrassment, there was a bright crimson blush dusting her ivory skin as she continued to squeal helplessly.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. I just love seeing you so flustered." Ren said with a playful smirk, he put Kana down from his arms and she immediately sent a glare in his direction. However his comment only caused her blush to deepen, making her pout childishly and cross her arms out of embarrassment.

"You're no fun Ren-kun." At this Ren feigned a hurt look and directed it towards Kana.

"Just kidding!" Kana insisted out of guilt. Ren instantly returned back to his usual self and chuckled a little at the way Kana began apologizing.

As Kana continued to express her sorrow for 'hurting' Ren she noticed the outer rim of his wine red eyes to be darker than usual, a ring of crimson had formed around his pupil.

He was hungry.

"Ren-kun, are you hungry?" Kana asked in a surprisingly serious tone. Ren froze upon hearing Kana's words.

"Kana, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine I promise." Ren insisted, he tugged at a piece of his own hair as he spoke, but Kana refused to believe him. Whenever Ren lied he would play with his hair, immediately notifying Kana as to if he was telling the truth or not.

"Ren-kun you don't need to pretend around me." Kana said as she approached him at a slow pace.

"You know me too well Kana." Ren gave her a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kana grabbed Ren's hands and gestured for him to come closer to her, he complied reluctantly. Ren's parents, mainly his father, were not keen on allowing Ren to drink blood, thus leading him to gulp down blood tablets instead. However his hunger was never satisfied with the faux blood mixture, only her blood could sate him. Only Kana's.

Ren hesitantly moved towards Kana's collarbone, his elongated fangs ached slightly but he paid them no heed. He cautiously penetrated her ivory skin as delicately as he possibly could. The sweet liquid gushed into his wet cavern like a water fall. He couldn't resist it anymore, he continued to gulp down the addictive drink greedily. Completely disregarding everything else around him.

Until he was abruptly dragged away from Kana with a harsh tug. Ren instantly regained his composure, he flinched slightly as he came face to face with his uncle's burning blood red eyes.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Kaname spat each word out as if it was venom.

"Kaname-san. It was my idea, so please don't shout at Ren." Kana pleaded in a worried tone. She slapped her right hand over the bite mark in hopes of covering it up but the smell was far too strong to ignore.

It wasn't their first time exchanging blood, no they had done it a few times before over the years. However each time they did partake in these sinful delights Kaname was never present. Until now.

Kaname had to suppress the need to shred the Kiryuu brat into shreds, he wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out for even daring to feed of _his_ Kana. Her blood belonged to him, not anyone else. And yet Kana defended him and even claimed she was the one who asked him to drink from her, no she must be lying. Right?

* * *

"Onii-sama, I apologize for Ren, I never expected this from him." Yuki apologized profusely, a look of disappointment was seen on her features.

Kaname nodded in a stiff manner, clearly not accepting the apology.

"I think it's best if Ren doesn't come here any longer." Kaname stated causing the tense atmosphere to thicken immensely.

"What?!" Kana exclaimed in shock.

"I was the one who suggested Ren fed of me. It was my choice, so please don't stop us from seeing each other. I swear it wont happen again." Kana's eyes shone with unshed tears.

Kaname gave a side glace towards Kana but said nothing, only fueling Kana's frustration even more.

"No. Kaname-sama is right. I hurt you Kana, I don't deserve to have the pleasure of being with you, not when I injured you so greatly." Ren bowed his head down in shame, his lip slightly trembled but he managed to give Kana a smile, it was solemn one, but a smile nonetheless.

"But Ren..." Kana's voice wavered as she realized the seriousness of the situation.

"I think it's best if you both leave now. I wont inform Kiryuu-san of this, I leave that to you." Kaname stated in a voice filled with authority.

It wasn't long before the Kiryuu's both left leaving only the two Kurans alone.

"How could you? How could you do that Kaname-san?" Kana questioned in denial. She still didn't understand how things could of escalated so quickly. One minute she was spending time with Ren-kun and the next he had left her home never to return.

 _'Kaname-san.'_ Kaname grimaced at how Kana chose to refer to him. When had they grown so distant with each other?

"This is for your own good, Kana." Kaname spoke impassively."My own good? What would you know about what's good for me, you barely know me. All you do is work and go on business meetings." Kana knew she was being selfish. She knew Kaname had a duty to fulfill but that still didn't stop her from feeling so neglected. And now he took away the one person who was actually there for her.

Kaname stared at her for a moment before he boldly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, he shrouded her with his warmth and she couldn't help but lean in hoping for more.

"Kana, you know everything I do is for you. Don't even think that I don't care for you. Because you're all that I care about." It had been so long since they had embraced each other. Since they had spoken to each other with loving words. It felt nice.

"Then why, why did you take Ren-kun away from me?" Her voice slightly trembled as she spoke.

 _'Because if I let you stay with him, you'll end up leaving me.'_

"Because he hurt you." Kaname replied as he kissed the top of Kana's forehead. Kana still stared at him with a hostile look but it had slowly lessened after their embrace.

 _'How did we drift apart so easily?'_ Kaname thought as he saw a few tears run down Kana's pale cheeks. She was crying for Ren, just as he expected her to.

 _'I bet she doesn't even realize she's in love with him.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Birthday Ball**

* * *

"You look beautiful Kana-chan." Takuma spoke in a soft voice, a genuine smile danced on his lips as he gazed at the young pureblood that stood in front of him, she had matured so much in the time they had known each other.

Kana was clothed in an ivory dress, the smooth silk hugged her frame in all the right places, there was detailed embroidery stitched onto each side of the gown making it look very intricate, there was a long slit that went from her waist right down to her feet allowing people a glimpse of her slim legs. It was such a delicate piece, a dress that should only be worn by someone just as delicate as it. Overall it all looked very stunning.

"Thank you, Takuma-kun." Despite her words being kind her tone seemed forced, her eyes were clouded with countless other thoughts. She was clearly preoccupied with another matter.

"Is everything okay? You've been quite distant lately... Is it because of Ren?" Takuma knew what had happened between Kana and Kaname, he found the situation rather unfair. To him it felt as if history was repeating itself, all he wanted was the people he cared for to be happy, but Kaname was far too stubborn to allow Kana the joy of seeing her nephew, not when he feared that she would leave him for someone better.

"...I miss him." Kana turned to him, her face was contorted into a desperate expression. She looked so fragile as if she was going to shatter at any moment. Takuma wrapped his firm arms around her slender waist and shrouded her with his warmth.

He stroked her hair repeatedly in hopes of comforting her, but his attempt was futile. The only thing that could help her was Ren, and the possibility of him showing up was very slim.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much use to you right now. I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain, if there is please tell me." Takuma rested his head on top of hers and continued to stroke her luscious locks.

"You being here is enough. Thank you Takuma-kun, it means a lot to have you here with me." Kana peered up from under his arms and gave him a smile, albeit it was forced it was much less strained. Takuma couldn't help but smile back at the young child that rested in between his arms, he remembered the first time he met her, she was such an enthusiastic child, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him as memories of the past flooded through his mind.

"How about we get you ready for your big day. It's almost time for the ball." Takuma released her from his hold and went to the dressing table.

"I can't believe I'm 18. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be introduced to all of those vampires, what if I embarrass myself, or I accidentally say the wrong thing. They'll all judge me, every move I make will be judged." Kana continued spouting out different scenarios in which she embarrasses herself in front of hundreds of aristocrats/purebloods.

Takuma couldn't help but chuckle at how easily she would go from being calm and collected to a blubbering mess.

"Don't worry Kana, I promise everything will be fine." Takuma grasped her hand with his larger one and placed a small box into her palm. Kana gazed at it curiously.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Open it." Takuma smiled at her in anticipation, he loved seeing her smile and he hoped this present would accomplish that.

Kana gently untangled the scarlet ribbon and lifted up the lid. A small gasp escaped from her pale pink lips as she gazed at the pair of diamond earrings. They looked so delicate, Kana gently brushed the tips of her fingers on top of the diamond, it shone so brightly.

"They're beautiful." Kana whispered out the words, she was clearly still in shock from receiving such a magnificent gift.

"I'm glad you like them, I picked them out myself." Takuma gently swiped her raven locks behind her ears, causing the long strands to bounce at the sudden movement. He grasped the dainty objects into his hands and began placing them on her ears as carefully as he could.

He stood back and admired his work. The earrings complimented Kana perfectly, they were subtle yet effective.

Suddenly Kana threw herself onto Takuma, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Even though she was upset about Ren, Takuma was glad he was able to get her mind off of him, even if it was just for a minute.

"You're welcome, Kana." Takuma said before he placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in." A deep husky voice said from behind the wooden oak door. Takuma grasped the door handle and twisted it before walking in.

Kaname didn't bother to look up from his desk. He continued on with his work, whilst Takuma awkwardly took a seat in front of him.

"How is she?" Kaname asked seemingly uninterested, but Takuma saw right through his uncaring facade.

"She's as you expected. She misses him Kaname, keeping her away from him isn't going to make her care for him any less. If anything it's just going to make her resent you." At his comment Kaname looked up from his work and stared directly at him.

"He hurt her, he doesn't deserve her kindness." Kaname spat out the words as if they were venom.

"But she still gives it to him." Takuma regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Kaname, he just wanted him to realize that what he's doing isn't going to bring him any closer to Kana it was going to do the complete opposite.

It seemed Kaname wasn't going to listen to anything he didn't agree with, it was obvious it was becoming harder for him to contain his anger but he was a pureblood, he had enough self control to keep himself from lashing out on people.

"Leave." Takuma couldn't refuse his orders, and so he had to comply.

 _'I truly hope everything works out for you Kaname, you deserve happiness more than anyone. But what you're doing is only going to cause you more pain.'_ Takuma thought in sadness, he gazed at his friend in pity before he made his way out.

* * *

Kana sat stiffly on the wooden chair, there were a dozen maids inside of her room all surrounding her, it was suffocating, all of them were fussing about her appearance. It was the big day after all and she had to look presentable. And as her maids they were assigned with the job to make her suitable to appear in front of hundreds of vampires.

Her mismatched eyes bore into the mirror that hung in front of her, she looked flawless, but she didn't feel as good as she looked. She was content with her sheltered life, she wasn't ready to see the outside world, Kaname had always reminded her of the evils that lurked beyond the mansion and she didn't want to be exposed to such things.

She gently lifted up her right hand and placed it over her crimson eye. She did this quite often, she had always fantasized what it would be like if she looked more like everyone else. She wanted to look _normal._

Kana quickly removed her hand and set it back onto her lap, she felt his presence, it was a strong one and very hard to miss.

The maids quickly scurried off leaving only the two of them alone with each other. The atmosphere was awkward and tense, it smothered the both of them.

Minutes had passed and neither of them had spoken, not a single word was uttered. Kaname began making his way closer to Kana, she however remained seated showing no signs of moving.

"You look beautiful." He placed both of his hands onto her bare shoulders causing her to flinch from the sudden contact. It had been awhile since that day, the day he forbade her to see Ren, 5 weeks to be exact. And since then Kana took it upon herself to avoid Kaname at all costs.

Kana averted her heterochromia orbs from the mirror and set them onto the floor, clearly she was uncomfortable by the situation. Kaname took note of this immediately causing him to reluctantly remove his hands from her.

"... Do you hate me?" It was a silly question to ask, but Kaname couldn't help but ask it nonetheless. The thought of her hating him gnawed at the back of his head relentlessly. He couldn't bear the feeling of knowing the person he loved no longer loved him back.

Kaname was never one to fear what others thought of him, in fact he never paid much attention to others or their feelings. But the dainty girl that sat in front of him was the only good thing he had left in this world, he couldn't risk losing such an important person, he refused to go through that again.

"No." It was such a simple word, but that little insignificant word caused a warm feeling to bloom at the bottom of Kaname's chest, it had been so long since he had felt anything apart from worry or sadness. It had been so long since he had heard the voice of his lover speak to him.

A soft smile made its way onto his lips as he gazed lovingly at the young pureblood. A sense of relief washed over him as he repeated the word she had spoken to him over and over inside of his head.

"Thank you for understanding." Kana slowly turned to face him, her face was encased with unease.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to see _him_ again?" Her unease began morph into a look of hope, her eyes beamed with optimism.

"You should head down soon, we will be expected to make an appearance soon." Kaname hated seeing how quickly her hopeful face diminished into a blank expression, and most of all he hated being the one to cause her to feel that way.

Kaname hesitantly leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Kana's forehead before making his way out, he didn't bother to see her expression as he left he knew it would only make him feel worse.

* * *

 _RRIINNNGG_

Kaname held a phone in his left hand, he observed the expensive object with his burgundy eyes, he realized it vibrated every 3 seconds, as useless as that piece of information was Kaname found it rather intriguing. He was calling his little sister, Yuki, he wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it was too late question anything now.

"Oni-sama! I'm soo glad you called, I don't remember the last time we spoke to each other." Yuki exclaimed in excitement, Kaname could already imagine how wide the grin on her face was. However he disregarded what she said and instead decided to get straight to the point, he didn't have very long.

"It's Kana's 18th birthday tonight, as a celebration we're having a ball. I'm sure you've heard about it from others, I apologise for not sending you an invitation sooner, so if it's not too much trouble I'd be honored to have you and your family as guests to this celebration." Kaname gritted his teeth as he spoke, he couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was for Kana, and her happiness came first.

"We'd love to come! I'm so glad you asked." Yuki's voice was filled with joy as she continued on expressing her gratitude.

"I'm glad you can make it, the ball starts at 7." Kaname finished off giving Yuki all the details before hanging up.

 _'Maybe this can make her smile, a sincere smile.'_ He thought before placing the phone back into his desk draws.

Kaname hadn't planned on ever allowing Kana to enter the world of vampire politics, but it was time he made it clear that Kana was his. He needed everyone to know that the daughter of Rido Kuran was now his fiance, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

"Thank you Takuma-kun." Spoke Kana as she wiped a streak of crimson liquid from her chin. It wasn't strange that Kana drank from Takuma. The two had grown very close together over the last decade and a half, it was only natural that Takuma would be the one she drank from considering Kaname was absent most days.

"No problem," Takuma ruffled her hair causing Kana to pout playfully.

"at least now you wont have to drink any blood tablets." Takuma said as he wiped of the access blood from his neck and brought it towards Kana.

"Yeah, thanks again." She said as she swiped her tongue across Takuma's fingers and swallowed the last few drops of blood.

"You should go meet Kaname, he requested for you to be escorted by him when everyone arrives." Kana nodded her head, she patted the strands of her hair back into their original place before sending a quick smile to Takuma and heading out.

 _'Kaname I hope you know what you're doing. Introducing her to Senri might be difficult, she still has no idea about her father or her half brother. Senri will know immediately as will the rest of the night class once they see her eyes. I just hope everything goes well.'_

* * *

Dozens of chandeliers with complex designs hung tightly along side each other on top of the arched ceiling, the polished wooden floor was beaming with glee, large tables stood on each side of the ballroom each of them were shrouded with an elegant snow white cloth and on top of them were a variety of exquisite appetizers. Golden goblets covered huge portions of the table and each of them were accompanied with a large bottle of wine.

Classical music could be heard in the colossal hall, it complimented the atmosphere perfectly. It was such a graceful setting, one where only royalty were allowed to step foot in.

As time went by the ballroom was beginning to fill up with tens and hundreds of sophisticated yet stylishly dressed people, idle chatter began to overtake the music, however there was still a hint of the sound dancing in the air.

It seemed the guests attention was caught once the Kiryuu family entered the hall, mainly by Yuki Kiryuu. All the aristocrats bowed down in respect, each of them offered to pour the former Kuran a glass of wine or blood. She politely declined of course.

However it wasn't long until Kaname Kuran descended from the grand staircase dressed in a well fitted suit, he unsurprisingly looked beyond handsome. It seemed people were so focused on the powerful pureblood that they missed the tiny figure that hid behind him.

Kaname sent a charming smile to all the beings that stood underneath him, he carefully stepped aside and revealed Kana to everyone. Countless curious gazes pierced through Kana's dainty form.

Kaname grasped her small hand in his own larger one and squeezed it reassuringly. Kana hesitantly raised her head upwards and faced the intimidating crowed.

She received endless stares from numerous strangers, but one in particular startled her, a handsome male with mahogany hair and captivating azure eyes stared at her with an unreadable expression, it almost looked as if he recognized her, out of fear she quickly averted her eyes and continued to examine the area. Her mismatched eyes roamed around the area observantly, however they were brought to a sudden halt as she laid her eyes onto her nephew, a small gasp escaped from her lips as she stared at him in bewilderment.

However his gentle smile caused her face to contort into a smile just as gentle as his, she wanted to run up to him and encase him in a tight hug but she knew she couldn't, not when there were soo many people watching her.

"Good evening everyone," Kaname spoke eloquently, however most people's attention was still captured by the enigmatic girl. Kaname gestured his hands towards Kana and began speaking once again.

"this is Kana, Kana Kuran. Not only is she my beloved cousin she is also my... fiance." A stunned silence surrounded everyone and everything inside the grand hall. No one dared to move or utter a single word.

Kana harshly removed her hand from Kaname's secure hold and stared at his with a face full of confusion as well as... betrayal.

 _'Forgive me Kana. But I can't risk losing you. I need to make sure everyone knows just who you belong to.'_

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I wanted to apologise for not updating in such a long time, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm also going to try and update at least once every week, anyways thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed reading this, it wasn't my favorite chapter so I'm hoping the next one will be even better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I only realized after publishing my previous chapter that I wasn't all that happy with Kana's character development, I had originally planned on making her a lot like Rido (obsessive and slightly yandere) but from reading through all the chapters I can see that I kind of went in a different direction. However I really do want to show some of Rido's personality in Kana mainly because after seeing a review from one of my readers it seems I made Kana like a toned down version of Yuki and that's not something that I wanted, so if any of you have anything you'd like to share about this story (good or bad) I'd appreciate it if you tell me so I can improve. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading the new chapter! :)**

* * *

 **The Decision**

* * *

 _'Do I love him? Yes. But as a lover? ...Perhaps. I think there has always been a part of me that's loved him, he gave me a name, he game me a family, he gave me a life worth living. He's the first person I think I've ever loved. He saved me from isolation and welcomed me into his home with open arms. How could I not love him?_

 _However the thought of him thinking of me as his lover feels almost wrong, like its some sought of taboo. I've heard the stories about him and Yuki, the story of how Kaname loved her beyond one's imagination, and how she declined his love and instead married another. I don't believe he could of fallen out of love with her and instead began feeling those things towards me so easily. There must still be some part of him that loves her, there just has to be._

 _Kaname, my Kaname, my only Kaname. Do you really love me? There's this searing feeling inside my chest that wont stop growing, every time I think of you and I together it makes me feel happy, but then Yuki comes to mind and I begin to doubt your love for me. Perhaps that was the reason I myself became so distant towards you and instead clung to Ren as if he could make me feel the way you do._

 _I now realize how foolish I was to think he could make everything better. I've always wanted you, needed you, but you always cause me to second guess myself. Whenever I see you and her together my mind becomes plagued with horrific thoughts, I'd be lying if I said the thought of hurting Yuki never occurred to me, I know it's wrong but I just wanted you all to myself. Like how it used to be._

 _But now as I stand here in front of hundreds of aristocrats and with you by my side, there's a small part of me that wants to smile. But then again is the reason your doing all this just a weak attempt at getting back at Yuki, do you only see me as some pawn in your twisted game? Maybe you never loved me at all._

 _Even though I feel this way how come every time I look at you I can't help but want to wrap my arms around you and pull you closer to me? I do love you, I really do. But I still can't bring myself to trust that you love me just as much as I do you. I want to believe you, I no longer want to erase you from my life or replace you with someone else I want you to be mine, all mine._

 _But you betrayed me. You didn't even consult me in this 'marriage' of ours, how can I trust a man who can't even be honest with me?_

 _Tell me Kaname, tell me something to make all of this better. I need you to love me the way you loved her._

 _Crap, I can't help but think this way. I do love him, in fact he's the only person I've ever truly loved. I want him to be mine and only mine.'_ Kana hesitantly recaptured Kaname's hand with her dainty one and gently clasped her slender fingers around his. Kaname's orbs widened at the sudden skin contact, he hadn't expected her to willingly hold him after what he just did.

 _'What am I doing?'_ Kana once again began doubting her decision, but it was too late for that. She couldn't allow any of these lower beings to see through her calm facade.

The sound of clapping snapped Kana out of her daze, she painted on a soft smile as she gazed down at the crowed that had formed beneath her. The setting was so unfamiliar to her, she had never been exposed to such a vast amount of people before, it was odd. Kana purposely avoided Ren's gaze as she continued to search the area, she was far too anxious to face him considering her current dilemma.

She could feel Kaname's thumb rub soothing circles at the back of her hand but she paid him no heed. She was conflicted to say the least. She knew she loved him but the thought of him still being in love with Yuki gnawed away at her, her mind was filled with unsettling thoughts. She wanted to hate him for lying to her but at the same time she wanted to be close to him, so they'd never have to be apart again. However she knew for a fact that this would affect her relationship with Ren, and that relationship was something she didn't want to risk losing.

 _'I don't want Ren to hate me, I mean I already broke the promise I made to him.'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Kana-chan, why are you crying?" The small silverette asked as he leaned closer towards the distraught child. Kana was crouched down onto her knees, her dainty hands were balled into fists as they rested on top of her eyes. Chocked sobs raked from her chest every few minutes, streaks of tears rolled down her face at rapid speed making her eyes puffy and red due to all of the crying._

 _"I-I'm no-not." It was an obvious lie and Ren saw right through it._

 _"Then how come there are tears coming out of your eyes?" Ren peered closer to her, his larger frame towered over her smaller one._

 _"B-Because...!" No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of an excuse. Ren looked worriedly at Kana, he hated seeing her in such a melancholic state._

 _Ren gently lifted his hand up and placed it onto Kana's cheek whilst wiping away some of the fallen tears, Kana reluctantly faced him with a expression full of bewilderment and sadness._

 _"Don't worry Kana. You don't have to lie to me, if there's something bothering you, you can always confide in me." Ren smiled at her reassuringly causing Kana to relax slightly._

 _"...I want to see Kaname-chan." Kana's voice shook slightly as she spoke, there was clear unease in her tone._

 _"I'm sure he'll be back soon, but in the meantime you and I can play together." At the sound of this Kana's spirits instantly peaked._

 _"R-really?!" She exclaimed in obvious excitement._

 _"Really." Ren answered with a wide grin._

 _"So you'll stay with me, you really mean it." Kana jumped up and down with joy._

 _"I really do. I promise I'll always stay with you Kana. Forever." Ren replied almost instantly_

 _"I promise I'll stay with you too Ren." Kana's face contorted into a look of pure bliss, she finally looked happy again._

* * *

Kana shook her head in hopes of getting rid of the memories, she couldn't bear anymore guilt. She ignored all the looks of feigned happiness she received from guests, instead she opted to keep a small smile plastered onto her face for the entire night. She tuned out most of what everyone said, she wasn't able to comprehend anything due to her mind being bombarded with countless thoughts.

She subconsciously tightened her hand around Kaname's out of worry, she hated being invaded with so many questions, she knew she wasn't ready to be exposed to this world. She didn't belong here.

"Would you like to go somewhere quieter?" Kaname asked in an almost inaudible whisper. Kana shook her head instantaneously, she wanted to ask him soo many questions, she wanted to understand what the hell just happened.

And before she knew it Kaname was explaining to some curious vampires that they needed sometime alone.

* * *

They arrived in a secluded room far away from the ball. Kaname's hand was still tightly gripping Kana's with no intention of letting go.

"...Why?" It was the first word Kana had spoken to him that night.

Kaname looked at her with loving eyes, his grip tightened on her hand, it was as if he was afraid she would let go of him. He disregarded her question and instead wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Kana however pulled away almost instantly and re-worded her previous question.

"Wha-what just happened?" Kana turned to face him with a serious expression, this time she wanted an answer.

"I'm sorry. This isn't how it was meant to happen, but you need to understand that I did this because I love you."

 _'Love?'_ Kana repeated the word inside of her head, a warm feeling blossomed in her chest at the thought of Kaname loving her. But still what he did was wrong, but the more she thought of it the more she felt as if she was betraying Ren.

He was there for her when Kaname wasn't, she still hadn't repaid him for his kindness. But why did she feel this way? She never promised him that they were going to be lovers, but still... If Kaname hadn't done what he just did she was almost certain she and Ren would've been more than just friends.

Kaname gently cupped Kana's cheek, he slowly leaned forward and before Kana could comprehend anything Kaname's lips were sealed onto hers.

It was her first kiss, and as wrong as it was she couldn't help but want more.


	20. Chapter 20

**The truth**

* * *

Kaname gently parted his lips from Kana's and gazed intently at her disheveled form. Her raven locks hung loosely from her slender neck all the way down to her curvy waist, her half lidded eyes peered up through her wispy lashes revealing two beaming pools of glee. Overall the sight caused Kaname's lust to intensify immensely.

"Ka-" Kana's attempt at speaking to Kaname was futile, she was immediately met with the lips of her fiance as he harshly slammed them back onto her mouth allowing her no time to breathe, he roughly pushed her up against an ivory wall and proceeded to indulge in every part of her matured body.

 _'I've finally found happiness, after all this time waiting she's finally mine. Mine and only mine. I can't risk losing her, but she deserves to know the truth.'_ Kaname couldn't help but let his smile melt into the kiss as he realized he was showering the woman he loved with kisses and she was reciprocating all of his actions.

* * *

"Kana, there's something you should know. It's about your father." And just like that the truth Kaname had planned on concealing from his dear Kana had finally been revealed.

* * *

The two newly engaged couple walked back into the hall hand in hand. They were both lathered in each others alluring scents, hinting to the others of what may of happened when they were alone.

Kaname's face returned back to his usual blank expression whereas Kana was fighting back the urge to express her bewilderment. Kaname's burgundy orbs swept through the colossal room until his wine red eyes met with Ren's piercing gaze. The pureblood couldn't help but allow a proud smirk to dance on his lips as he continued to examine his sister's son. Kaname could see the despair shrouded on the young vampire's features but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care. For once he had someone who was all his, and he would go to great proportions to make sure she stayed his.

"Kana-chan! Kaname-san! I'm so happy for the two of you, I hope your happiness lasts forever." Takuma beamed with optimism, his emerald eyes shone with excitement whilst his pale pink lips stretched from ear to ear in an exaggerated grin.

"Thank you, Takuma-kun." Kana's eyes were clouded with unspoken thoughts, clearly her mind was elsewhere. Kaname gently squeezed her hand in reassurance but he doubted it had any effect on her wellbeing.

Behind Takuma two equally beautiful vampires followed quietly in his footsteps. Kana immediately recognized the mahogany haired male from before, his striking blue eyes reminded her of her own.

"Ah Senri-kun, Toya-san. Meet Kana-chan, isn't she pretty?" Senri's gaze travelled up towards the young pureblood's orbs and were greeted with an all too familiar sight. He had to refrain from looking away, he managed to keep his eyes locked on hers, however the unease on his face was clearly evident.

"She is very pretty." Answered the girl known as Toya. Her voice was void of any emotion, however the same, yet slightly less, uneasiness was present on her porcelain features.

Kaname took it upon himself to step in front of Kana, almost protectively, and greet the two attractive vampires.

"Senri-san, I'm glad you could make it tonight. As you probably figured out, this is your half sister, Kana." And once again Kana was engulfed in even more confusion.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

Just wanted to start this off with an apology to all my readers, I haven't updated in a while mostly due to writers block however after re-reading this I feel as though it isn't all that great. I'm not sure if this is worth continuing. But since I wrote this for others and not just for myself I want everyone's input. Would you prefer me to start this from scratch or continue updating? I'm fine doing either one of them :)

Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**Blood is thicker than water**

* * *

"I want to leave." Ren dismissed his mother's pleading and instead made his way towards the exit whilst completely disregarding the newly engaged couple.

 _'It wasn't supposed to end like this.'_ Ren clenched his fists in a futile attempt to contain his brewing anger. His entire life he had envisioned the sight of his beloved Kana walking towards him in an elegant ivory dress with that contagious smile of hers, but now it seemed his own uncle had robbed him of that.

 _'Perhaps if I had told her sooner it would've been me announcing my engagement to Kana rather than him. But alas I'm too late.'_ Ren forcefully pushed back the tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes and plastered a neutral expression onto his face.

By this time he was already outside, away from all the feigned laughter and fake smiles.

"Ren!" His mother's anguished scream captured his attention, he snapped his head towards her whilst bringing himself to a sudden halt.

"Where are you going?" He could tell by her voice that she herself wasn't as pleased about the engagment as she portrayed in the grand hall.

"I'm tried, I'd like to return home to rest mother." Yuki rushed forward and engulfed him in a comforting hug, she tightly wrapped her slender arms around his well built frame and rested her head onto his muscular chest.

"It'll be alright Ren. You don't have to hide your feelings from your mother, let them out." Yuki set aside her own feelings in order to reassure her son, she couldn't bear the thought of him in pain.

"M-Mother." As hard as he tried Ren wasn't able to push back the tears any longer. They flooded him in an instant allowing him no time to regain his former composure.

But in that single moment Ren didn't care. He clung to his mother as though he was still a child, distorted sobs raked in his chest despite his best efforts to swallow them back down.

"I'm here for you Ren, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

"...I see. It makes sense, I had a strong suspicion you were connected to him somehow, albeit I never expected you to be his daughter." The mahogany haired gentlemen explained in a deadpanned tone, it appeared he was unaffected by the revelation but of course that wasn't the case.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Kana awkwardly bowed in a gesture of respect. I mean how else was she supposed to react? She just came face to face with her brother. A brother she wasn't even aware existed. As much as she wanted to confront Kaname about revealing this news so unexpectedly she wasn't one to cause a scene.

 _'I barely know anything about my father. From the little Kaname told me it seemed he wasn't someone to look up to. But still I wish I could know more.'_

"Right. It's nice to meet you also." Kana couldn't help but wonder if he truly was unaffected by what he had just came to know, but she didn't have the courage to ask. Every time she tried to make eye contact with the stoic male he would strategically face elsewhere, perhaps he despised those eyes of hers as many others have before.

"The reason I wanted you two to meet was so Kana had the chance to rekindle with a brother of her own, I understand you consider Ren your brother however it's time for you to meet your true brother." It was undetectable. The slight glint in Kaname's eyes, it was as though he knew something no one else did. And that surely was the case.

By the half startled expression on Senri's face it appeared he also had no idea about Kaname's true intentions. Kana couldn't help but wonder if Senri even wanted to know her.

It was obvious by his demeanor that he wasn't one to partake in activities that required socializing with others but Kana in an odd way was somewhat looking forward to it.

"Understood." Senri replied as though he was taking commands from his master. Despite being related there was an obvious wall that stood between them; their status.

Kana gazed upwards into her beloveds eyes hoping to see something to reassure her. Anything would suffice.

It seemed Kaname was aware of this as he instantly gave her the purest of smiles. A smile that made Kana want to collapse onto her knees, it was moments like these that reminded her why she was in love with him.

But of course reality settled back in as Kana was reminded of the blue eyed stranger who just so happened to be her brother.

 _'What if he resents me because of our father?'_


End file.
